Los Angelesball
Los Angelesball |nativename = El Pueblo de Nuestra Señora de los Ángeles de Porciúncula de Asísball|reality = City of Los Angeles|gender = Male|language = English, Spanish, and a little bit of every other language|capital = HollywoodHimself|religion = Catholicism|friends = NYCball, San Diegoball, Anaheimball, Riversideball (California),|enemies = San Franciscoball, NYCball sometimes, Oaklandball|likes = Freeways, business, celebrities houses, burgers, tacos, mexican food, food trucks, beaches, surfing, Hollywood, films, movies, red carpet, TV shows, baseball (Dodgers and Angels of Anaheim), American Football (the Rams RETURNED!!!!), basketball (Lakers, Clippers and Sparks), Soccer (Galaxy), Hockey (Kings and Anaheim Ducks), friendship, flowers (especially roses), sunshine, oranges, his own culture, San Franciscoball's water, and spanish, hispanic, and mexican culture.|hates = NorCal, Silcon Valley, riots, voting, social issues, enviromental problems|founded = September 4, 1781|image = Film Director Los Angelesball.png|affiliation = Californiaball, USAball|predecessor = 3ball|status = Internationally famous|government = Republic|personality = Film director|bork = Hollywood Hollywood}} Los Angelesball is a major city in southern Californiaball, and is USAball's second largest city MUST PASS STUPID NYC. As the rival of San Franciscoball, he steals San Franciscoball's water and San Franciscoball steals his culture. also is of home of many many Celebrities. man Everyone born and raised there has it in their blood! Everyone's jealous that I star in so many movies. Because I make those movies! I also have many fine cuisines from around the world, since I am the most diverse cityball in the country (no offense Oaklandball). I also have the best beaches in the Californiaball with a great surf culture (no offense San Diegoball). I would also say we have the most authentic Mexican food north of the border (no offense San Diegoball and El Pasoball). People from all over come to visit my museums, Hollywood, and Disneyland (no offense Anaheimball, Riversideball (California), Irvineball (California), but you're one of my suburbs). I don't blame other cityballs for envying me. History Los Angelesball born as a 3ball and was adopted as a pueblo (town) by the Spanish Empireball in September 4, 1781. The pueblo was named "El Pueblo de Nuestra Señora la Reina de Los Ángeles de Porciúncula"; in English it is "The Town of Our Lady the Queen of the Angels of Porciúncula". The Queen of the Angels is an honorific of the Virgin Mary (and this is the explanation of why Los Angelesball is a Catholic). The pueblo remained a small ranch town for decades, but by 1820, the population had increased to about 650 residents. Today, the pueblo is commemorated in the historic district of Los Angeles Pueblo Plaza and Olvera Street, the oldest part of Los Angelesball clay When Spanish Empireball was defeated by Franceball in Europe, New Spainball and his brothers realized that was the perfect chance to fight for their LIBERTADES and fought against Spainball. New Spainball achieved its independence from the Spanish Empireball in 1821 and changed his name to Mexicoball, and the pueblo of Los Angelesball continued as a part of Mexicoball. Mexicoball made Los Angelesball the Californiaball regional capital. One day Californiaball broke off in a fight with Mexicoball and got his own independence with the help of USAball. Then it joined USAball, but it took a long war with Mexicoball before he agreed. Unfortunately Los Angelesball. Los angeles ceased to be a capital. When USAball took over, he built a railway for Los Angelesball that helped bring migrants from other stateballs to SoCal to work on the local oil industry. Later, LAball built Hollywood and pioneered USAball's film industry, making out a fortune and his name known around the world. He expanded rapidly and made him reliant on water from Northern part of the state. He also became reliant on the freeways that Californiaball and USAball built for him and developed a car-dependent lifestyle that puts him in control of all the suburban cities around him. Los Angelesball hosted the 2017 NHL All-Star Game. He is also in contention for the 2024 Summer Olympics with Parisball (Budapestball withdrew its bid). Relations * Californiaball - Padre. * Anaheimball, Riversideball (California), Irvineball (California), Orangeball (California) - Yuo ar all my SUBURBS. and fellow SoCal buddies. * San Diegoball - Only other serious SoCal brotha, but doesn't really fit my SoCal mold... Still, good to visit during spring break. * San Franciscoball - Hippie arch-nemesis, but has got some pretty great water. * San Joseball (California) - NorCal, but keep sending me the latest technology. * Oaklandball - Gib me Raiders. But still good friend * Las Vegasball - I do film projects and gamblings with over the spring break. * New York Cityball - Y U NO SMALLER THAN ME!?!?!?!?!?!? * Chicagoball - Sore at me for taking the second largest city spot from him in 1990. * St. Louisball - Hates me for stealing his football team. Gallery Tale of one state.png the largest metros.png How to drawCategory:USAballCategory:CityballsCategory:North AmericaCategory:HollyoodCategory:Burger Draw Los Angelesball is almost easy: # Divide the basic circle shape into three vertical stripes (with triangles), green, yellow and red # Draw the coat of arms of Los Angeles in the center # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Category:America Category:USABall Category:Earthquake Category:Californiaball Category:American Category:Kebab Removers Category:Kebab Haters Category:Kebab removers Category:Freedom Category:Freedom lovers Category:Freedom fighter Category:Cityball Category:Cityballs by countryball Category:SoCal Category:Cityballs of USAball Category:Olympic Host Category:Metropolitan Areas Category:Cityball of Californiaball Category:Cityball of USAball Category:Famous Cityballs Category:Hockey Category:USA's Big Twenty Category:Baseball Category:Basketball Category:Football Category:Football (Handegg)